Sólo un viaje de campamento
by IsabellaGranger12
Summary: Un viaje de campamento. Los clásicos mejores amigos acceden a ir juntos... ¿durmiendo en la misma tienda? 'Just a camping trip' de Valesswiss traducido. Rated K  sólo por seguridad, xP.


**Hola! Bueno, esta es la primera historia q publico sobre Zoey y Chase... Sé q debería de ser mía, porq tenía pensado q la primera en publicar sea totalmente mía... Pero no pude evitar toparme con esta historia y querer traducirla, jeje... Es q me pareció tan dulce! Así q fui y le pedí permiso a valeswiss94 para traducirla y aquí está el resultado, hehe... Espero q les guste y bueno... Tan sólo disfruten!**

Zoey y Chase chateaban en la computadora en clase, cuando alguien tocó la puerta y el Señor Bender abrió.

- Tengo un mensaje para la clase – dijo un chico de cabello negro muy oscuro. Tenía unos muy hermosos ojos azules según Zoey.

- Adelante.

- Estoy aquí para informarles que las registraciones están abiertas para el viaje de campamento. Quien quiera venir tiene que registrarse en el salón principal, y necesitan un compañero para venir. Este año, como en el anterior nadie quiso venir, pueden también estar un chico y una chica en la misma tienda.

- Gracias – El Señor Bender continuó con su lección.

- ¿Chase? – susurró Zoey

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos al viaje de campamento?

- ... ¿Tú y yo? ¡Sí, claro! – Chase no podía ni pensar en dormir en la misma tienda que Zoey.

La campana sonó y los chicos se marcharon a almorzar.

- Entonces, ¿van a ir al viaje de campamento? – preguntó Logan ya en el almuerzo

- No, debo terminar mi poema para inglés – contestó Lola

- Tengo una cita con Mark – la siguió Quinn

- Tengo práctica de Baloncesto

- ¿Y ustedes? – preguntó Logan mirando a Chase y Zoey

- Nosotros vamos. – contestaron al unísono

- ¿Los dos juntos?

- ¡Sí!

Esa noche, cuando Zoey entró a la habitación 101, Nicole y Lola de repente pararon de hablar y la miraron de un modo extraño.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Zoey extrañada por la hostilidad.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

- ¿Decirles qué?

- ¡Que tú y Chase son novios!

- ¡No lo somos! ¿Por qué creyeron eso?

- Porque vas a dormir con él...

- Oh, vamos, ¡estaremos sólo en la misma tienda!

- Sí, claro

- Ustedes de veras están obsesionadas con esa historia de ''Chase y Zoey están enamorados'' – Contestó Zoey algo molesta

- Oh, vamos Zoey, ¡abre los ojos!

- Cuando conociste a Chase, se tropezó con el asta de la bandera. Él hizo de todo para quedar emparejado contigo en ese baile escolar. Se cayó otra vez el año siguiente de conocerte. Él se volvió loco por saber qué dijiste de él en tu DVD. Dejó de salir con Lola, y rompió con Rebecca porque amaba a otra chica...

- Bueno, gracias – dijo Lola aburrida

- Luego, él te quitó tu TekMate para cancelar un mensaje que era para Michael y te mandó por error, pero nunca te dijo cuál era. ¿Lo ves? ¡Siempre está cerca de ti! ¡Te ama!

- Me voy a la estancia. – Zoey tomó su mochila y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Dormitorio de los chicos

- ¡Chase! – gritó Michael cuando él entró en la habitación - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas al viaje de campamento? ¡Quería ir pero no sabía con quien!

- ¡Bueno, demasiado tarde! Ya tengo a alguien.

- ¿Quién?

- Zoey – Dejó su mochila en el suelo y tomó un Blix

- ¿Zoey? – preguntó Michael extrañado - ¿Tú y Zoey en la misma tienda?

- Sí, ¿Por?

- ¿Quién invitó a quién?

- Zoey me invitó a mí.

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo Michael a punto de gritar - ¡Te lo dije! ¡También te ama!

- Michael, ella sólo quería un compañero – contestó Chase rodando los ojos

- ¡No te entiendo! – Michael cruzó los brazos - ¿Por qué no sólo le dices? Mira, lo único que tienes que hacer es acercarte a Zoey y...

- ¡No quiero decirle! – Chase estaba a un segundo de perder la paciencia - ¡Ya conoces mis razones!

- Pero...

- Si quieres hablar de otra cosa me llamas luego, ¿de acuerdo? – Chase se escabulló antes de que Michael pudiera pronunciar una letra y salió de la habitación

Mañana del Lunes, 8:00 A.M

- ¡Oye Chase! ¿Estás listo? - Preguntó Zoey cuando los dos se encontraban en el patio de la PCA con camino hacia la parada de autobuses

- ¡Claro! ¡Vamos! – Contestó Chase con entusiasmo. Los dos traían puestas dos mochilas muy cargadas, pero la de Chase parecía a punto de explotar.

- ¿Cuántas cosas has puesto allí dentro?

- Sólo agregué algo de comida. No sé si vamos a comer algo que sea tragable con ese profesor lunático.

- ¿Trajiste uvas?

- Claro.

- Bien – Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de esas que lo hacían volver loco y su corazón latió más fuerte.

Cuando subieron al autobús que los llevaría hacia algún lugar desierto, el profesor estaba tomando lista de los presentes.

-¿Zoey Brooks?

- ¡Aquí!

- ¿Chase Matthews?

- ¡Aquí!

- ¡Bien! ¡Arranquemos! – anunció el profesor y el autobús comenzó a andar

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a una gran playa desierta.

- Ok, la primera cosa para hacer es tomar una de esas tiendas de campaña de allí. Vayan a buscar un lugar para montarla ¡y móntenla!

Chase tomó la tienda de campaña y junto a Zoey marcharon en busca de un lugar para montarla.

- ¿Qué tal cerca de esas rocas? – preguntó Chase luego de unos minutos

- Claro.

Montaron su tienda y colocaron sus cosas. Luego, el profesor los llamó y se retiraron para su primera clase del día; Ciencias Naturales.

Luego de la clase, el Señor Bender les recordó a todos que el toque de queda era a la medianoche.

Zoey y Chase fueron a dar un paseo, porque jugar a escarbar el suelo con un grupo de nerds no estaba en realidad en sus planes.

- Entonces, ¿te estás diviertiendo? – Le preguntó Chase a Zoey luego de unos segundos de caminata.

- Honestamente, no; Pero creo que luego de salir un poco contigo, voy a cambiar de opinión – contestó Zoey sonriéndole.

Caminaron hasta no ver más las tiendas. Luego Zoey se sentó en el suelo y Chase se sentó a su lado.

No hablaban. Tan sólo miraban el ocaso. Sus brazos estaban casi tocándose, y Chase comenzó a sentir calor subiendo por su brazo.

- Esta es mi parte favorita del día – dijo Zoey casi supirando y sin dejar de mirar el bello ocaso.

- Sí... La mía también.

Lentamente Zoey dio vuelta la cabeza y miró hacia Chase.

- Gracias, Chase

- ¿Por qué?

- Por estar siempre conmigo. Por animarme cuando estoy enojada o triste... – Zoey suspiró – Por ser el mejor amigo que nunca tuve...

Zoey se inclinó lentamente y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Luego se paró y se echó a correr.

- ¡Zoey! ¡Espérame! – Chase se paró también y comenzó a perseguirla.

Luego de unos pocos minutos de correr tras ella, él finalmente paró en frente de su tienda y halló a Zoey en ella, sonriéndole.

- Tú... estás... loca – balbuceó jadeando y respirando dificultosamente

- Tal vez deberías ir a un gimnasio- contestó riendo

- Esa puede ser... una buena idea – contestó aún jadeando

- Me voy a cambiar. Enseguida vuelvo.

- De acuerdo – Chase cerró la tienda de campaña luego de que Zoey se fuera, y se cambió de ropa también. Así que cuando volvió, él ya tenía las bolsas de dormir abiertas.

- Gracias – dijo ella y fácilmente se metió en su bolsa de dormir. Él también se metió en la suya y apagó la lámpara.

- ¿Chase? – susurró Zoey

- ¿Sí?

- Tengo... tengo algo de frío – dijo tiritando

Chase pensó en lo que ella dijo unos segundos, luego él se metió en la bolsa de dormir de Zoey y la abrazó. Estaba realmente helada. Ella enredó sus brazos en él y Chase sintió mariposas en su estómago.

- Gracias – susurró otra vez, y él sintió la respiración de ella en su cuello.

Los siguientes días fueron fantásticos para los dos. Tenían clases, luego almuerzo juntos, y Chase siempre hacía reír a Zoey. Pero el viaje de campamento duró poco y la última noche vino muy rápido.

Zoey y Chase estaban en su tienda, y como siempre, ella estaba abrazada a él porque tenía frío.

- ¿Chase?

- ¿Sí?

- Sabes que somos muy buenos amigos...

- Sí

- Y que sé todo sobre ti

- Sí... – Chase comenzó a ruborizarse, pensando en la única cosa que ella no sabía sobre él.

- Y sé cuando ocultas algo – Chase sudaba. Estaba tratando de hacerse el ingenuo en lo que ella estaba a punto de decir.

- ¿Sí...?

- Siento que hay algo que quieres decirme, pero tienes miedo de hacerlo...

Chase no respondía. Ella lo conocía mejor de lo que él pensaba... ¿Y ahora qué?

- Sólo dime – Ella volteó hacia él y miró hacia sus verdes ojos. Podría decir que estaba asustado a morir.

- No... puedo – No la miraba a los ojos. Sabía que si lo hacía, iba a decírselo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad... – contestó todavía con la cabeza gacha

- ¿Qué si te digo que sé lo que estás ocultando? – Chase la miró. ¿Lo sabía? Ella le sonrió.

- Sólo quiero que me lo digas – Acariciaba sus brazos que estaban sobre su cintura. Él se ruborizó otra vez. Estaba determinada a hacerlo confesar.

- Yo... yo...

- Por favor... – susurró ella, acercándose

- Yo... yo te amo...

Ella sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo. Sintió como si unos fuegos artificiales estuvieran explotando en su cabeza. ¡Estaba realmente besando a Zoey Brooks! Ella enredó sus brazos en su cuello y lo acercó más, mientras él acariciaba suavemente su mejilla.

Cuando se separaron, Zoey estaba sonriéndole y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo también te amo

- Ya me di cuenta – Zoey rió y lo besó otra vez.

**Les gustó? Bueno, notaran q le agregué algo de mi estilo, ya saben... Es q originalmente esta historia no especifica tanto quien dice cada cosa, así q yo se lo agregué para un mejor entendimiento... :) Ah! y no se crean, yo no sé tanto inglés, bueno, sé lo suficiente como para traducir un one-shot, pero me falta bastante... Así q bueno, si se quieren pasar por la original es de valeswiss94 y se llama ''Just a camping trip'', está en mis favoritos :D... Ya sin más q decir, comenten!**


End file.
